Fighter
Fighter A master of martial combat, skilled with a variety of weapons and armor. Class Features: Hit Points: Hit Dice: 1d10 per fighter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per fighter level after 1st Proficiencies: Armor: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor, Shields Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons Tools: None Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Equipment: * (a) Chain mail or (b) leather armor, Longbow, and 20 arrows * (a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons * (a) a Light Crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two handaxes * (a) a Dungeoneer's Pack or (b) and Explorer's Pack Fighting Style: You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose a fighting style from the list of optional features. You can't take the same Fighting Style option more than once, even if you get to choose again. * Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to Attack rolls you make with Ranged Weapons. * '''Defense: '''While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * '''Dueling: '''When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. * '''Great Weapon Fighting: '''When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatileproperty for you to gain this benefit. * '''Protection: '''When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. * '''Two-Weapon Fighting: '''When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second Attack. Second Wind: You have a limited well of stamina that you can draw on to protect yourself from harm. On Your Turn, you can use a Bonus Action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Action Surge: Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On Your Turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible Bonus Action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Martial Archetype: At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your Combat styles and techniques, such as Champion. The archetype you choose grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Ability Score Improvement: When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack: Beginning at 5th level, you can Attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on Your Turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Indomitable: Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a Long Rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Martial Archetypes: Champion: The archetypal Champion focuses on the development of raw physical power honed to deadly perfection. Those who model themselves on this archetype combine rigorous Training with physical excellence to deal devastating blows. Knight of Cainhurst: Knights of Cainhurst are members of a special order of knights that are tasked with defending the crown form enemies beyond the shores of Silabar. They are bound by oath to wander the world, seeking out and defeating any threats to the crown they may find. Arcane Archer: An Arcane Archer studies a unique elven method of archery that weaves magic into attacks to produce supernatural effects. Samurai: The Samurai is a fighter who draws on an implacable fighting spirit to overcome enemies. A samurai's resolve is nearly unbreakable, and the enemies in a Samurai's path have two choices: yield or die fighting. Cavalier: The archetypal Cavalier excels at mounted combat. Usually born among the nobility and raised at court, a Cavalier is equally at home leading a cavalry charge or exchanging repartee at a state dinner. Cavaliers also learn how to guard those in their charge from harm, often serving as the protectors of their superiors and of the weak. Battle Master: To a Battle Master, combat is an academic field, sometimes including subjects beyond battle. Battle Masters believe that those who embrace those subjects become well rounded fighters of great skill and knowledge. Eldritch Knight: The archetypal Eldritch Knight combines the martial mastery common to all fighters with a careful study of magic. They focus on abjuration spells to grant themselves protection and evocation spells to damage several opponents at once. Gunslinger: This archetype focuses on the ability to design, craft, and utilize powerful yet dangerous ranged weapons.